A Padawan's Journey - The Beginning
by wonder.wars.992
Summary: Young Jedi from Corellia, Cesia Diadur, wants to be the best Jedi next to the chosen one. But she'll have to control her behaviour first. Facing the fate of the force and the daring missions she is determined to survive life until the padawan stage . Rated T for me being paranoid and also violence. I do not own Star Wars. Cover art by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new and first story. It isn't very long and it took forever to write but I didn't really plan it. But I know what to write in my next chapter. So here.**

Prologue

Third Person POV

Corellia is a urban planet with alot of forests and jungles. It's located in one of the core worlds and is home to many ace pilots and starships. But, it was also once home to a young, force sensitive child. Her name was Cesia Diadur. Possibly one of the most enthusiastic Jedi to ever be and only 1 year and 2 months old when the jedi found her. She was mixed race and had 3 little buns on top of her hair. She had a cream all in one suit with a pair of tiny black boots. Born on 26BBY by the parents of Vello and Novo Diadur. Novo worked as a technician and Vello always stayed home to look after Cesia and her other siblings. Two older sisters and brother who's names are unknown in every data file on Cesia; only here parents names were on the record.

The day of leaving home wasn't as scary compared to the great, towering Jedi temple on Vrogas Vas. There were many tears while leaving her small apartment, but she wasn't the one crying. She thought she was going on a trip for a few days; her parents didn't tell her she would never see her again. Seeing the Jedi temple was like a dungeon to Cesia. A tall dome with statues covering round it, faces lit up like ghosts. But the inside was huge and there were many Jedi dotted here and there. There were loads of floors with many rooms on each. Cesia was on first floor with all the other new younglings. She immediately was friends with them though. Cesia was 5 when moved to the temple and by then she was already very self confident. Fitting in with everyone else wasn't the problem, it was that she was trying to hard. She was pushing her brain to hard to try and use the force. But learning the force wasn't the only thing she faced in her lifetime. There are multiple stages in her life, and this is only the beginning.

 **I know it's really short but I promise it will be better next time.** **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II Hello, me again. Thank you Jedi4Jesus13 for the review and I remembered just after I published my prologue that I forgot the disclaimer. Whoops. Here it is.**

 **Disclaimer for prologue: I do not own star wars. I only own Cesia, Vello, Novo and the design of the Jedi temple.**

 **Disclaimer for this chapter: I only own Cesia, Monsat, Neco, El, Okos, the padawan at the end and the garden on the temple.**

Cesia POV

Alot can change in 5 years. My hair is no longer in three buns but a pony tail with continued bobbles coming after it. My clothes changed too. No longer do I have a cream all in one, but grey short sleeved top above my belly and matching leggings. I still have ankle length black boots.

At eight years old, me and the rest of my class can now get our lightsaber crystals. I could barely sleep the last few nights with the excitement. The 5 years of youngling training was difficult for me. They say that I used to not be focused on the force, that I was thinking to much. Nothing really made sense to me, still doesn't now. The hole code and it's rules is a load of mumbo jumbo and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks it too. My friend El has a bit of a trusting problem with the code. He thinks there might be a deeper meaning to it and that some of the masters act weird. But he's really just paranoid. He hasn't got any problems but I often tease him about it. He gets mad but starts laughing, like it's some big joke.

"I heard that if you don't make it out in time, the ice will freeze over and you will be locked in there!" He tells me. "Yeah?" I reply " then you'll have to hurry up in there. Otherwise, who else can I make fun of?" I smile and lean back on the tree trunk. It's a few hours until we depart so me and El decided to go to the gardens on top floor. The season is spring so things are just starting to heat up. I close my eyes and put my hands behind my head. "Well lets hope that you can focus this time, unless you got better, but it's most unlikely. In fact, you probably got worse" I open one eye and see him give a cocky grin. I laugh and lightly punch his arm, but being the wimp he is, he holds his arm like it was actually hard. His two mint green head tails flowing to his right side in the spring breeze as he clutches his arm like a lightsaber. "That actually hurt ya know." He whines. I chuckle. "Sure it did. Now come on," I get on my feet "lets meet up with the others."

El is not my only friend. I do think I am very self confident and it seems that other people think that too. Especially another girl in my youngling class. She is called Enima Fino. Best youngling around. Passes every test, has the most skills in the class. Just a bit to, well, boastful. Elder Jedi tell her not to be but she can't help herself. She even has her own adoring fans who follow her every move even. But luckily she already had here go of getting the crystal. Said it was way too easy. But I don't have to worry about her now. Now I have to get my own crystal, and face my own challenges.  
_

But pretty much everyone else likes me I think. My main friends are coming in my group and we still have an hour to go. So we decided to meet up in my dorm.

"Guys, where were you?" Neco Gilford is another friend I have. No one knows her real name because it's to long to pronounce. She is a human slightly older than me by a month. She wears the classic female youngling clothes while I decided to convince the others that my clothes were sensible too. She is the normal follow the rules gal born on Alderaan. Her hair is a normal bob with blunt bangs.

"Knowing them they were probably kissing." Monsat-kache Frewals is probably more confident than me but is very jokey. He is a Mirialan younger than myself with diamonds going down his jawline and a few down his cheeks from his eyes. He hails from Mirial and wears a robe with a hood and belt.

"You guys know that's against the code, right?" Okos Silverlight is a pretty smart human but he takes things really seriously. He comes from Tatooine and wears a grey tunic, grey shorts and brown boots. He has long hair with a floppy fringe going down his right side of his face and is the youngest out of all of us by 4 months.

"Guys, shut up. Someone might hear you." Elenk or El Houvan is a twi'lek with mint green skin. Like I said he is really paranoid but once you gain his trust, you find out he's a pretty nice guy. He comes from his home planet of Ryloth.

"Besides, I have other things to worry about than a boyfriend." I say.  
"Oh really," Neco asks "and what's that then?" I smile to myself.  
"Getting my kyber crystal before all of you" I reply.  
"Ha says you! You can't even lift a pencil with the force." Monsat taunts.  
"Well at least I'm not an overly confident nerfherder like you."  
"Well at least I'm not a complicated thinker like you."  
The padawan who is taking us to Llum came up to us and we were all immediately silenced by choice. He is a redish Mon Calamari who is 17 years old. "It's nearly time to depart," he says "grap your things and lets get ready." He walks away from us. "Let's see who gets their crystals first." Monsat says before walking away **.**

 **It took me a week but I actually found it easier to write. At least I knew what I was writing more than I did with the prologue. Anyway constructed criticism would be nice, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I can upload maybe every Sunday or a fortnight Sunday if I don't. I was in a rush for today and it's bad at the end but here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Cesia, El, Monsat, Okos, Neco, Bir and Jason.**  
 **_**

Cesia POV

The view of Vrogas Vas is amazing. We don't get to go off planet since youngling's don't get to go on missions. The last time I remember flying was when I came to the temple. Or maybe one of my only memories of Corellia.

 _My dad just finished fixing our speeder when we got home from my siblings Corellian academy and nursery for me. "Check it out," he told us "and it has a new feature." He gave one of his goofy smiles and pressed a button in the vehicle. Two wings emerged from the sides of the speeder. We all marveled at the site of the new and improved vehicle. "Wow, daddy your the best!" One of my siblings cried and we all hugged him. Apart from my mum who just smiled to herself. "Well who wants to test it first?" Dad asked us. We all instantly yelled "me,me,me." as we scrambled inside."Are you sure it's safe?" my mum questioned. My father shrugged his shoulders as he climbed behind the steering wheel."Are ya ready kids?" He asked us. "Aye aye captain." We shouted from the top of our lungs the line from our favourite show. My mum only watched as we speeded off towards a ramp my dad also built._ I don't remember what happened after but I just remember flying through the air.

There isn't any life forms apart from the Jedi on Vrogas Vas but it's still beautiful with just the views. Soon I began to see it fade away as we went into space. The jump of hyperspace made us all shake. "Whoa" Neco wobbled onto the couch. "This needs some getting used to!" We all decided to sit down after the jump. Okos started up on his datapad while the rest of us were being social. The padawan accompanying us came in to check on us. "Excuse me," Monsat began to interrogate him "What's your name. I can't remember names very well." The padawan chuckled. "Well since you asked so nicely. I'm padawan Jason Olyasmi." Okos' head jerked up when he heard his name. " Jason Olyasmi. The padawan to Grand Master Bir Say!?" Grand Master Bir Say is the wisest Master in the entire temple. Once a fearless warrior, of his old age he was concealed to the top of the tower in the garden and not many Jedi have seen him since. The Jedi council has their meetings in his room and his padawan can also visit him for training.

Suddenly the padawan was barded with questions from everyone.  
"What does he look like?"  
"Is he a good teacher?"  
"Can he still fight?"  
"Is he fat?"  
The last one was from Monsat. Of course. "Well he is a bit chubby Monsat but not fat. I can't tell you any more bit one day you will meet him. Before you become a Jedi knight, he will assess you to see if you are a worthy knight." Jason told us. That's gonna be years, I thought, I can't wait that long. "But be patient, you will see him eventually." A voice blared from above us, saying for Jason to go to the cockpit. "Remember, patience." And with that he left us. We all looked at each in astonishment. Then it became awkward. "So," I broke the silence "what should we do?"  
"We still have a some time, maybe we could play a game." El suggested.  
"Ooh I know," Neco told us "how about Clumsy Gungan?" We all looked at her questioningly. "Ok." she began "Basically, I'll be the clumsy Gungan. If I touch you then you'll have to be the clumsy Gungan. Then you have to touch someone else and they'll have to be the Gungan and so on and so forth." I raised my hand. "Yes Cesia?"  
"So why is it called Clumsy Gungan because Gungans aren't that clumsy." Okos was the one who answered my question. "You know the representative of Naboo, Jarjar? Well he is a very clumsy Gungan."  
"Exactly," Neco said "that's why there's only one at a time." The game began when everyone was ready. Neco touched Monsat and said clumsy gungan. The game went on and after a while we all collapsed on the couch, exhausted. "Wow, I don't ever remember being this exhausted from a game." After a few minutes of rest, Jason came in telling us we were about to jump out of hyperspace. We all clutched the couch for dear life when we all suddenly jolted off it onto the floor. But Jason was still stood up, unshaken. The ship came to a stop as it landed on the snowy planet of Llum.  
_

 **Not as long as i thought it should have been but nevermind. I'm planning on doing 3/4 chapters of the kyber crystals. Next chapter will start how they get their crystals. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a very short chapter for so much time. A lot went on this summer but I still had a lot of time to write so I have no excuse. Here's the chapter anyway. I forgot what the temple was like so I might edit it.**

Cesia POV

An icy blast whipped off my hood as the door opened on the planet Llum. I pulled my hood up again half way down my face to stop the wind from blowing it down. It didn't help and we all had to hold our hoods till we got to the temple. We stood in front of the large piece of ice wondering why the force we were here. Padawan Jason told us "We need to work together to open the temple. Everyone focus on those walls and try opening them." He turned to the wall and stuck out his hand. The wall rumbled slightly. Everyone else decided to do what he did and lifted their arms. After a few moments I followed them but instantly regretted it. I saw flashes of images. Horrifying ones of faces. Faces with blood and pain on them, blood dripping out of their mouths. I opened my eyes and fell backwards onto the coldness of the snow.

I looked up to see a large doorway leading into the temple. Everyone around me ran to the temple as I stood up and wiped the snow off my jacket. I held my hood down to hide my teary eyes from the padawan walking next to me. "Are you alright?" Jason asked, "You were doing well. But then you stopped." I sighed and blinked back my tears. "I'm ok. I just got a bit excited and lost it."  
"Well if you have any problems, this will help. I can't make any promises though." I smiled at him "Thanks." That was the last thing I said to him before I found my crystal.

 **It was stupid of me to say that I would upload every Sunday so I will instead try to upload on Sundays. I couldn't upload yesterday though and I'm in Ireland this Sunday. So I'll be a while.**


End file.
